Full Moon
by Mistic UV
Summary: Alternate Universe Sesshoumaru bit Kagome turning her into a vampire but he didn't finish. She escaped and now he wants her back. sk rr
1. Default Chapter

Kagome glazed unseeingly up at the full moon while she thought reluctantly about her past. She was Kagome Hirihashi a 500 year old vampire bitten by a full vampire his blood added to what was left of her changed her to into a full vampire. Some how amazingly enough she had some how managed to escape her so called sire before he could mark his other than just the standard bite mark. Because of this she was free to do as she pleased.

It was 200 years after her turning that she met up with Shippo who had been born a full vampire unlike herself he was being tortured by some worthless mortals that still to this day left a bad taste in her mouth they had killed his parents in front of him and then began there slow agonizing torments upon the baby vampire she had killed them shortly after.

It was 150 years later she met the half ling named Inuyasha. His mother had been human while his father had been vampire he was rare among his kind for few vampires chose not to turn there mate but Inuyasha's father had decided not to tempt fate and condemn his loves soul to hell in the case that she died for no one knew for sure weather a vampire went to heaven or hell unfortunately for both they died soon after Inuyasha's 5th birthday leaving him on his own to face the world's horrors alone.

When they first met he had mistaken her for his first love a mortal by the name of Kikyo who died by the traitorous tricks of a half vampire named Naraku. Upon finding out that she was indeed not his past love, he offered her a chance to join his on a quest to find the Shikon no Tama which would make the possessor truly an immortal or give the wielder any wish they could dream up but only one the last time it had been seen was 1000 years ago by Kikyo the former guardian yet it mysteriously seemed to have disappeared after her death and twas said by prophets to be once again in the world though what side the dead or the living was never quiet clear.

50 years later they met up with Sango a demon slayer turned vampire Miroku an extremely perverted monk that still hasn't learned to keep his hands to himself. Then last but certainly not least Kirara Sango's fire cat. They all ended up joining there group Sango because her village and family was killed by the same killer of Inuyasha's love, Naraku and then the fact that Miroku had been cursed by the same being and the recede fool Naraku even thought to control Sango's little brother Kohaku after turning him into a vampire. So for the time being there current target was Naraku.

She knew everyone's past accept her own she could not remember her life before she was turned nor could she remember who had turned her. Kagome sat artfully down on the window seal and continued her unseeing stair at the full moon. Her dreams where still haunted by what she could remember of her past. For shortly after she had escaped her 'sire' all she could remember was fear, fear of what she had become fear of her hunger fear of the strong power she could feel searching for her.

She had lost what little control she had held over her blood beast most leaned from there sire how to control there blood beast but not she, she had to discover the hard was how to control her instincts her hunger her growing power. She lost it for a long time not wanting to come out killing all in her sight all that dare get in her way all that dare to question her. She'd kill for sport she'd kill for pleasure she'd kill for fun. Men women children villages' armies it didn't matter.

She didn't want to come out but finally had after 200 years when she first saw Shippo that was when she snapped out of her blood beasts control she had killed the mortals that dared harm the child and they soon began to travel together. Her reputation as the goddess of death kept away most of the riffraff but soon everything began to calm and the all powerful presence that always seemed to search for her finally turned away when the rumors stopped spreading about the goddess of death some thought she died others thought she was put to sleep but every day following those was just a day she dreamed of the past and sought redemption in the future helping when she could and swearing to rid the world of the evil that she had once been apart of. She had told her friends of her past and amazingly enough they still treated her as one of them they still gave her a place to call home people to finally call friends.

Kagome sat up and finally looked down as water splashed against her undead skin her hand reached her face to find her face streaked with rivulets of still shedding tears she whipped the telling moisture for her cheeks. Then smiled happily she had finally found a family. Kagome was snapped out of her musings, as a sound echoed throughout the night nothing that could be heard by the living but a call by Inuyasha. She jumped out the window she had previously been occupying. It was time to meet Inuyasha and the others. It was finally time to destroy one of the most feared full vampires in Japan the ruler of the western lands… Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chap 2

Hi Mistic UV here sorry I forgot to place the disclaimer I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Now on to the story.

Chap 2

Sesshoumaru paced gracefully about his room his cold demeanor fully in place. On the out side nothing but his cold cruel power could be assessed, inside however was an entirely different story. He had been searching for over 5 centuries now rumors of her had stopped over 3 centuries ago which could mean one of three things either she had finally gotten control of her blood beast, she had been sealed, or she had been slain the later was not an option he was about to entertain.

He still had much that need to be done in preparation for the gathering of the old and once powerful rulers of Japan who where now the prophets to the undead just like he would become and she would become once a fully grown heir was ready to rule in his place. The recent rebellions of some vampire and demon groups weren't helping him and would become more of a problem if they weren't dealt with soon. They and the gathering of the old where forever hindering his search for her. One group in particular other than that damnable Naraku was becoming more of a considerable threat against him. They would be the first to be dealt with.

Naraku on the other hand… Sesshoumaru looked at his deadly sharp clawed hand. Naraku's blood still needed to be spilt for daring to challenge him, for being the main reason she had gotten away. For just living he needed to die and he would see to it that the world was rid of filth like him. But that damnable man was just coward enough to hide however there where recent rumors that the fool was once again active and causing trouble for him once more. But fool as he may be he still kept his location secretly guarded by powerful shields that he had yet to obtain information about.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the window to any onlooker he resembled hauntingly enough an angel but it took you just one close look upon his face one look in his eye one feel of his power to know he was anything but. His thoughts much like they had for over the millennia drifted over to her. She had been so different than any mortal girl women or child. Even from a female of the demon or vampire species he had met in his long lifetime. She was so pure untainted even by time her kindness and caring had been legend among most.

He had been slightly intrigued by the prospect of a pure creature much less a living one he had gone to investigate for there where many legends that side a pure being could wipe out all demon and vampire kind if she did indeed posses the powers to do such he was going to kill her to prevent the threat. He had gone specifically to do that exact thing. The second he had seen her and stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes the eyes that seemed like a portal to her very soul he couldn't do it. Even her could smell the power that was so well hidden within the mortal confines of her body so deeply she probably didn't know they existed. She had been beyond powerful beyond beautiful beyond pure. Nothing he could have said could have described her better than calling her and Angel.

Yet even he found that the word was lacking. He continued to see her after time she became his obsession his weakness his desire. He had hated her for a time hating her for what she made him feel and hated himself for not being able to stop not being able kill her but it soon stopped and he accepted what he felt for her it wasn't until he found jealously could be the one thing that sealed her to him forever that would make her his make him feel something he had NEVER felt before even to this day he could not describe what he had felt what he still felt.

Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his thoughts by a knocking at his door. "What is it Jaken?" came his silky empty voice.

"M-m-my Lord the half ling and his companions have attacked your night club and killed everyone. The half ling did it with the sword you search for and rumor has it he has seen she." Jaken bowed low as he felt his master's sudden rise of power.

Sesshoumaru turned away from his pitiful servant before opening the window and staring out at the already blackened sky before jumping out and fling to find the retched half ling and his group he would get his fathers sword and any information the half ling may posses and then he would kill him.

Hi ya'll thanks for reading my story and sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next couple ones will be longer.

WinterBlossom: Yes Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are still half brothers in this fic however Sesshoumaru considers Inuyasha so much lower than he himself is that he rarely ever acknowledges the fact. Yes everyone is basically the same accept they're all vampires there will be more demons in this fic as well because I didn't turn everybody.

Thanks foe the reviews everyone and please keep reviewing and flames are ok here tell me what you think needs improvement and what can stay the same or that you read it just review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ya'll just wanted to clear up some things first of all I accidentally placed two stories both called Full Moon but just so you know the second story was just chapter 2 of the first story and as much as I enjoy flames I would like that they are about my work or something about the story and please remember that all reviews are welcome whither they be flames or encouragement. Now on to the story! P.S. The standard disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Foreboding, which was all Kagome could seem to feel at the moment a deep sense of foreboding. Yet to any on looker whither they knew her well or not could only see her usual cheery expression or at least until a certain perverted monk laid his hand ever so 'innocently' on her butt.

THUMP SMACK "HENTAI!" both Kagome and Sango yelled in unison which was quickly followed by the usual. "Feh stupid perverted monk." from Inuyasha a groan from Shippo. "Miroku don't you think that by now you have to few brain cells left if you lose anymore for such a stupid reason you won't be any use to us at all during our battles." Shippo stated in an all-knowing voice before jumping into Kagome awaiting arms. Miroku ignored him for the most part but Kagome swore she heard him say under his breath "It was worth it."

Inuyasha just looked simply annoyed while he continued his pace while leading them to a place where they where to get ready to ambush Sesshoumaru as they all got into there positions it wasn't till about a half an hour later Kagome asked "Inuyasha are you sure he is going to come this way much less come at all?"

"Feh of course he's going to come after I let some people know I have my sword he's sure to come-because he wants it" Inuyasha said quickly as he sensed Kagome about to question him again. "Just keep up the aurora blocker." While he got comfortable in his tree until he felt Sesshoumaru presence coming directly towards the clearing drawn to the strong magic that radiated about it. He immediately got in battle ready position "Everybody Sesshoumaru's nearly here!"

While he was distractively waiting for him Sango decided to question Kagome. "What's with Inuyasha's obsession over killing this Sesshoumaru character?"

"Well Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half brother much to my understanding both there dismay from what Inuyasha told me of him he is bad news though I've never met him myself I've even read about him his legend goes back farther than any other vampire I know of including my self Inuyasha said he started on his path to lordom at the age of 13 when his father died of course this is all in demon years his body was only 13 but in human years he was 900 years old or so the story goes no one not even Inuyasha himself knows how old Sesshoumaru really is."

"Oh" was all Sango could say as she and the rest of the group got into battle mode Kagome wooden arrows with a crossbow on her back with her quiver of arrows. Inuyasha the Tetsiuge in hand full transformed. Miroku had some holy seals some stakes as well as his wind tunnel, Sango was equipped with a large boomerang some wooden stakes and a few small daggers. Shippo was armed with some holy water and some magic spells he learned a long, long time ago. All in all they just hoped they where ready enough to face the monster called Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quickly assessed the opponents he saw as a threat ' fools did they really think a plan such as this one could even hope to faze this Sesshoumaru? They didn't even appear to be worthy enough to be killed by him but they must be worth something to have come this far how ever he would make sure they regretted messing with this Sesshoumaru and his plans.' He didn't bother with looking upon there faces there was no need to look upon there faces would show that he actually cared who he killed and they where not good enough for that.

Yet he was prepared incase one of them proved to be more than they appeared. Sesshoumaru entered the clearing a easily dodged Inuyasha's sloppy attempt to cleave him in half with Tetsiuga He became distracted however as a long forgotten scent made it to his delicate nose it was sweet like-.Inuyasha quickly swiped him with his claws "Iron Reviver Soul Stealer!"

Sesshoumaru didn't come back out of his thoughts in time and the scent that surrounded the clearing and everything in it had an extremely good hold on him he didn't want to lose it. Sesshoumaru's armor shattered where the hanyou's blow connected though not well enough to harm the cloths beneath however it was enough to get Sesshoumaru mad he couldn't concentrate with that enticingly addicting familiar scent so close and yet no where to be seen.

Sesshoumaru dodged yet another of Inuyasha's clumsy attempts to slice though him He moved swiftly behind the hanyou back handing him into the surrounding greenery then once again coming in front of the half breed and lifting him by the neck and brought his other hand to his face letting the deadly poison that had taken centuries to obtain drip out of his deadly claws. "Now little brother you die." Sesshoumaru said while bringing his claws to his face and just as he was about to make contact and kill the filthy half breed.

"Make one more move and your dust." Kagome said finally letting the vampire feel her presents and the threat of the arrow that could easily pierce though his back and drive deep into his heart. He froze his claws in mid strike the poison that still dripped from them blinding Inuyasha in one of his eyes.

"Now let him go... Now." The dangerous power that had crept into her voice that just barely remained below the surface nearly scent shivers of anticipation down his spine. Some of his instincts took over however he dropped Inuyasha in an undignified heap to the ground and turned to look at the owner of the power filled voice it sounded so familiar and yet so dissimilar at the same time.

It was at that time a large boomerang went past his head blocking his view of the creature that owned the voice who soon disappeared into the surrounding foliage. He then turned his attention to the demon slayer that dared to throw such a thing at he Lord Sesshoumaru. As she caught the offending weapon and was preparing to throw it once more at him he slashed out at her causing the monk that was standing next to her to throw him self into her the momentum sending them out of range of the well aimed first blow.

Sesshoumaru then turned himself to once again strike the recovering couple only as he moved forward he had to quickly jump back or risk having his chest cavity punctured by the creatures arrow, as it was it broke what remained or his armor and nearly pierced his shoulder . Before he could turn and find the archer that dared to fire at him he had to dodge Inuyasha once again followed by the demon slayers boomerang as well as some holy water and sacrate sealing wards.

If one were to be in his mind right as of now however we could see him slowly losing his ever present clam and having it be replaced by something a little father than mere annoyance to kill Inuyasha you had to kill his friends he assessed while once again swiping at the small group and then just as quickly dodging an enchanted arrow that he was sure longed to pierce his heart. But to kill his friends you have to kill the archer.

With that in mind he quickly set about to find the location of the archer who seemed to read his thoughts and suddenly stopped firing the cursed arrows but he was sure he could find him. Taking his whip he quickly aimed a blow on the unsuspecting demon child all the while never taking his eyes off the surrounding forest. An arrow was fired from the right of him going to intercept the blow about to be given to the child but he had already abandoned his attack on the boy and disappeared from view.

Kagome panicked as she saw Sesshoumaru aim a blow at Shippo and fired totally giving up on her plan to come face to face with the vampire and kill him at point blank range. She watched as he disappeared and was about to jump down still poised for battle to check and see if Shippo was ok when some one more precisely Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her dimly she could hear Inuyasha shouting in the back ground yelling for Sesshoumaru to stop being a coward and come out and face him so he could kill him.

Kagome's former plan quickly filtered though her mind and quickly grabbed her already loaded cross bow aiming for his heart she however made the mistake of looking at his face she was immediately frozen in place as she stared at him with realization and confusion in her eyes with hints of fear. She didn't even relies when he flung the crossbow from her hands nor did she see anything else but his face as her world crumbled into darkness.

AN ok I said this one would be longer but I just love cliff hangers like this I'll update soon thought if I get some reviews oh and I was wondering if anyone wanted a fluffy lemon scene between the two or would you prefer I just leave it with a nice lime? Anyway review and I'll update soon so no worries!


	4. Chapter 4

AN Dummm dum dummm drum roll please and this chapter shall be a ….. Lemon!!! So to remind people that this story was rated R so all people who are against this kind of thing please don't read I will repeat this chapter is a lemon or in other words will contain within so please any below age please don't read the sum is just Kagome's memories how she met Sesshoumaru and what happened how she became a vampire ect.

I don't own Inuyasha and characters so now that the basics are covered on with the story.

Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome as she crumbled into darkness it only took but a moment to relies who she was upon first looking at her face. Her beauty never seemed to diminish even threw the passing years before he had turned her and now that she was turned she was a goddess. No longer tainted by humanity or there foul putrid smell that would some times cling to her when she left the confines of her village but was easily washed away.

Her own unique scent never failed to draw his attention so why now had he not caught it in the air. It was then he realized that he didn't recognize it before because it was so well mixed within the other vampires down below he could barely contain the growl that wanted to erupt from his throat the stupid half breed had done it on purpose he realized. He turned to look at the fool hanyou with a slight tinge of red within his eyes. He was snapped out of it however when Kagome groaned as if to wake. This would not happen while in the half lings presence she would no longer see him for he dared to try and take His Kagome away from him. He did not spend a millennia of searching for her to lose her now.

Sesshoumaru quickly took his leave as a gray cloud formed under his feet taking him off the ground and into the air dimly he could hear the panicked cries of the half ling and his group members as they tried to follow but where no match for his own fully demonic speed as he continued towards his home to fully prepare for her awakening and the finishing of the once forgotten ritual that would bind her to him for eternity and more.

How he hated interruptions it was then he realized that the preparations for the coming of the old where still undone which would mean he was to have his hands full with Kagome's ritual, the coming of the old and the foolish half breed who would no doubt try and take what was his away from him once more. Sesshoumaru this time did not hesitate to let a distasteful growl escape the confines of where it had so previously settled. No one would take what was his away Ever again. With that thought in mind he reached his home not bothering to stop at the gate but enter threw the same window that he had previously vacated.

With great care that many thought incapable in Sesshoumaru he lied Kagome upon a stone slab after he removed her clothing in exchange for the proper ceremonial robes. Several candles lit with the simple flick of his wrist some appeared out of thin air. First thing would be to recover her memories by now the blood beast within her will make sure she remembers with the proper encouragement. A book then appeared within his out stretched arms by the looks very old with many of the pages no longer legible to the human eye the words themselves written in a long forgotten language as well as a dialect only the inhuman could pronounce.

Chanting the mystical long forgotten language now renewed Kagome began to glow yet as soon as the words stopped the light creased as well the only remnants of the spell cast was the now thrashing body of Kagome. Sesshoumaru then lent down to place a soft kiss upon her lips in a silent promise to return to her soon. With that he left book still in hand has he left the room calling Jaken to him and ordering him to keep the other servants well away from his room on threat of death when the little servant went scurrying to fulfill his masters bidding Sesshoumaru turned to the now closed doors and opened the book once more and then placed a barrier around the room so that no one but he may enter nor may anyone but he leave. Once this was completed the book once again vanished waiting until the next time it's master called upon it. Sesshoumaru then turned down the grand hall ways taking one after another of the large caverns until he reached his study and once again began to prepare for the coming of the old and for his foolish half brother.

(With Kagome)

Kagome searched around her with unseeing eyes where was she? She wondered to her self while floating within nothingness darkness seemed to surround her engulf her. She tried yelling out but no sound came from her throat. It was then she saw a light of some kind like that of a picture or a flash of some kind moving towards it she saw the more she moved towards it the more it seemed to move away from her. Until a bright flash so bright she had to hide her eyes when she opened then however she was rushed by the light she had once been head towards.

Images rushed past her so quickly her mind was left spinning until it stopped. She was in a forest of some kind it was getting dark. She was in sunlight! She had forgotten how beautiful the sun set looked turning away she saw a little girl no more than what appeared three or four years old. With that of another. She listened as they spoke. "Nee-san are you gonna teach me how to be a miko too?" The child asked her raven black hair only being highlighted by the setting sun it was when the child turned towards a face less person that Kagome realized it… it was her.

"Nay child ye whilst not need them ye are at be a healer nay a fighter." the face less person said in an almost broken voice heavily accented voice one that spoke with wisdom beyond years.

" Oh but Nee-san I wanna be like Kikyo-sama." the child said in an all pleading voice.

"Nay! Ye be to pure fur tha' kind of life ye know not of the horriers of this world an' that be the way it stay Kikyo be taught fur ur at be able ta protect ye. Ye be the purest daughter of thee village an tha' means ye become thee healer unless thee wished to be tainted with thee evils of this world child ye be special an ain't nottin' gonna make ye other wise so child will ye give healin' a chance ya ain't never gonna know if ye like it unless ye try ok?" The faceless figure asked the girl fidgeted under the penetrating look.

"…Ok.." She said at last.

The scenery quickly changed as she was pulled into another image it was where the girl her was playing with some other children the images continued it was then while watching these memories paying on close attention to a few that these images. They where not just any images these where … these .. These where her past memories the one she couldn't remember these . No this was her past before she became a vampire before she killed before she lost her innocents before she lost some of her pure soul.

The scene changed for what seemed like the millionth time only this time she was wondering into the forest at night it was forbidden wandering the forest alone at night with out Kikyo or some one guarding her for demons and other foul creatures where said to lurk in the forest at night. She continued to wander accept unlike any of the other times she had traveled the forest at night of in the day she felt something watching her something following her she couldn't shake it off true she had never been taught how to use her miko powers like Kikyo and all the others she had only been taught hoe to heal with then and cure people but the thing watching her the thing following her didn't seem normal it seemed she couldn't explain it. The breath caught in her throat her breath coming in soft inaudible pants as she felt the thing continue its pursuit her fears began to rise as she felt some thing she never had before it just felt wrong her heart was pounding the hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end it was then she heard a snap of a twig to the right of her.

She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction branches and vines making small rips in her clothing but she continued even when her lungs felt as if they'd burst but she dare not scream for fear of bring more demons if it was indeed a demon chasing her. As she came to the god tree she then tripped on one of the many large upraised roots of the tree. She fell with a soft thud. Turning around to see what had been following her she found the most hideous site indeed . It was a centipede women only you couldn't tell witch was more prominent the centipede bug thing or the women it was truly a disgusting sight as well as frightening considering her worst fear was bugs.

"Give up the jewel you disgusting girl."

"Wh.. ..wha..what jewel?" Kagome asked while back as far away as she could coming up with her back against the trunk of the god tree.

"You can't fool me I can feel it's power on you. Now where is it?!" the creature demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Kagome yelled getting a bad feeling in the center of her stomach as an evil smile appeared on it's ugly little face.

"If you won't tell me where it is then I'll just kill you now." It said while diving in for the kill Kagome screamed as she saw the blow coming closing her eyes tight 'Am I really to die like this? I still have so much to do now who will heal the village if I'm gone I… I've let them down. I'm sorry every body.' Silent tears started to stream down her face she could feel it now just about to make contact with her body. The blow never came . Her eyes snapped open as she saw what could only be described as an angel He ripped threw the ugly demons body and silently jumped away from the now shredded demon body. She quickly ran over to he savior and gave him a big hug. He went stiff in her grasp she pulled away then and peered innocently into his beautiful golden eyes. Eyes she was sure could rival the sun. Shock was easily seen on his all beautiful face. She bowed then.

"Thank you for saving me from that demon. I'm Kagome who are you?" Kagome asked straitening up and once again looking him innocently in the eye While smiling a heart warming smile to him his face no longer showed shock but his eyes showed some thing hinting to it.

"Are you not afraid of me mortal." It was more of a statement than a question his voice was that of fine silk or wine but cold but Kagome took no notice.

"Why should I be, do you want me to?" Kagome asked confused some what.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru. What are you doing in the forest all alone do you not know the danger that could very well be lurking about." Once again it was not a question but a demand.

"I just wanted to look about I never get to see the forest it is such a beautiful place and the only time I could see it is at night I didn't think anything bad would happen." Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru eyed her skeptically for a moment.

"You should not trust strangers you know not what they are capable of." He said at last with a certain gleam in his eyes but she ignored it.

"Ok so tell me a little about your self and I'll tell you about me that way we can be friends and no one will be strangers any more. I love making new friends and if you become my friend them I can find some way to repay you for protecting me." Kagome said smiling sweetly to him as she sat down once more and patting the spot next to her for him to take. The gleam that had so previously been in his eyes was now gone now once more replaced by shock but he did hesitantly take a seat next to her after he summed her up once more. They talked all night mainly Kagome while he listen adding only a few bits of information here and there.

Suddenly however his head shot up. He looked back at her. " The sun will be rising soon you'd better get back to your village." Kagome smiled at him

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes"

"When?

"How about we meet here to morrow same spot same time and come alone."

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Because I don't like a lot of … mortal attention."

"Do you like my attention?"

"Of course I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome smiled and quickly ran back to where her village would be. Turning once to say good bye only to find the entire clearing empty of everything accept her self and the demons body pieces.

Time passed rapidly days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. They continued to meet and friend slowly turned to some thing more. Friendly hugs became friendly kisses and friendly kisses became passionate uncontrollable moments between the couple.

Kagome came to there usual meeting spot a little early like always to watch the sun set and to think about her days lately things where not boding well in her village there was talk about vampires and rumors where that if you where bitten your soul would be cursed to an eternity in hell. She shuddered at that thought she hoped no one ever had to go to hell and that no one would do anything so bad so as to deserve hell. Kagome signed some things she would never under stand like Sesshoumaru. She blushed darkly as she thought about the kisses he'd given her she knew she was in love but was he?

Why has he never told her about his past? and why do they only meet at night? what if he didn't feel the same way? Kagome quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts it would not do to think of such things. Kagome looked around the sky was dark and it full moon was out 'where is he?' she asked herself 'What if he's hurt? Did he get attacked by a demon? What if he got attacked by a vampire?! Is he ok?'

"Kagome?" Kagome turned recognizing the vice the instant it hit her ears whipping around she ran over and hugged him burying her head him his chest.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't come that you could have been attacked by a vampire and your condemned to hell or a demon could have--" Sesshoumaru gently grasped her chin making he face him.

"Kagome I won't leave you no matter what ok we'll be together forever."

"Promise?" Kagome asked her trusting eyes caught in his burning golden glaze.

"Promise" He repeated leaning down to capture he lips in a passionate kiss into which Kagome responded whole heartedly. His arms once wrapped around her shoulders now was possessively wrapped around her waist before one moved to fist in her hair effectively trapping her into there heated kiss. His other arm remained around her waist trapping her body against his own until the kiss was broken as he trailed light kisses to her neck to suck on her pulse drawing on it heavily.

Kagome leaned heavily against him as feelings she had no experience with tumbled over her throwing her into any entirely knew place. The hand he had fisted in her hair slowly unfisted and began a slow trail down her body. Kagome's own hands where not ideal they themselves wrapped themselves into his long silky silvery white hair slowly kneading his skull in a soothing motion. It was only when she felt his hand on her breast that she began to feel unsure especially as her belly knotted and she began to feel an uncomfortable pressure in a place she had only ever felt before in his arms.

"Sess… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered as his lips left her neck. Her voice itself was pleading and unsure. Sesshoumaru lifted his head to her ear his breath causing her flesh to rise where ever to two connected.

"Shhhh…. Let me take care of you… Will you let me take care of you?" His voice scent a shiver down her spine the genuine question in his voice almost pleading in itself. She paused but a moment as he nuzzled his face into her neck waiting her reply.

"I… I… Yes" Kagome said at last in a breathy whisper surprised he heard it at all but he once again he proved how well his hearing was. He kissed her passionately once more, lapping her lips for entrance which she soon granted involuntarily by gasping to the new contact. He brought her to the ground as she enjoyed the new sensation being careful not to crush her while he did so his claws made quick work of her cloths. He once again broke the kiss to allow her to breath and to look upon her fully. She whimpered underneath both at the new sensations and the loss of his warmth.

Sesshoumaru smiled down at her as her hands untangled themselves from his hair and moved down to brace themselves against his chest then just as quickly moved to his shoulders as his lips once again descended to her own they didn't stay as long this time however as his lips soon began to move down her body his lips and breath causing flesh to rise in there wake pausing slightly to suck strongly on her neck his hands however made up for the loss of contact as they teased any and all skin beneath them paying close attentions to her breasts only to leave as his mouth finally made its way there one hand remaining behind to play with one abandoned nipple while his mouth teased the other and his other hand moved down to make small designs on her navel.

Kagome moaned at the sensations Sesshoumaru was giving her she began to squirm as soon as she felt the hand on her navel move slowly lower towards the place where heat was quickly gathering her body began to tense whether in anticipation or fear she wasn't sure as his hand neared the heated place. She cried out however as he missed it completely only trailing his hand further down her body on her thigh. At her cry however he lightly trailed his hand up her thigh at any other time she would have considered it ticklish but her body reacted in a different way and the heat that had been gathering in her lower belly as well as between her legs spiked suddenly as his hand cupped her between her legs.

Kagome cried out once more as one of his fingers entered her most secretest of places and slowly began to thrust in and out of her so wrapped within the feelings his fingers where giving her she didn't notice when his mouth and hand left her breasts but as soon as she registered the loss of his warmth another one of his fingers was added to her heat her hands grabbed repeatedly at the ground his lips returned to hers as he added yet another finger preparing her for the inevitable.

Kagome could feel something building tighter and tighter she reflexively tried to move away from it trying to avoid it but as soon as she made move to move away he was on her holding her still she squirmed to break free but was no match for his strength it was then it snapped she cried out his name as she came. His own mouth catching every moan and every sound she made as though it was the sweetest honey. His fingers pulled away and so did he but just s the protesting moan formed in her throat it died as he was back on top of her this time his legs spread hers as he settled in between then resting his weight on his elbows .

"Do you want this? We can't ever undo this if you agree." Came his husky voice into her cloud filled mind once again the heat was back. She looked into his golden eyes never bothering to catch the double meaning held within his question.

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

"It will be painful, are you sure?" once again she didn't catch the double meaning but looked up at him with trusting eyes she had herd from the married women from the village that the first time was very painful and there was a lot of blood usually but right now she didn't care as long as it was Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." she said smiling up at him. Sesshoumaru slowly entered her so as to cause her the least amount of pain but as soon as he came upon the true proof of her innocence he trust himself in deep burying himself to the hilt and froze at her pained filled cry he comforted her with words of love and words of nonsense waiting for her to recover so that they may continue the dance preformed threw out the ages.

As Kagome felt the pain subside to a dull ache she felt a friction take the pains place experimentally she rotated her hips rewarded with a strangled growled/groan it was only when she felt Sesshoumaru start a gentle thrusting move ment that she felt the familiar winding in her lower belly this time however it was more intense more demanding and this time Kagome answered it with a fever of her own when she met a couple of Sesshoumaru's thrusts with that of her own he held he body down and captured her mouth and began to lose control himself pounding into her body even after she climaxed.

It was all Kagome could do to hold on and moan as her lover continued to pound into her bringer to ecstasy after ecstasy. His lips broke there kiss and moved once more to her neck sucking on her pulse before biting down sinking enlightened fangs into her jugular vain bringing her ecstasy once more. Her blood was beyond heaven on his lips filling him with unimaginable power as he continued to pound into her blood bringing him even closer to ecstasy he pulled away as he heard her heart beat dim till all he could hear was a faint pulse he pulled himself away from her neck and bit his lip deeply and kissed her making her draw in his blood it was only when he felt his own blood leave him that he was pulled into a blinding ecstasy thrusting once more deeply inside her as far as he could do bring her with him in ecstasy.

Kagome cried out one last time as she crumbled into darkness. Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and she whimpered her body already beginning the change. Sesshoumaru dressed quickly wrapping her body in the top half of his kimono he gathered her into his arms bridal style and was gone as though he was never there.

Kagome closed her eyes as the memory flashed past her eyes her eyes watering as it stopped once again the scene changed.

She watched as she rose from a stone slab that was placed in the middle of the room her head hurt she looked down upon her self to find she was not herself at all she had claws sharp and deadly like those of demons she remembered what happened her eyes filled with tears and she wept silently 'Why hadn't he told her?' was a thought that came to mind it was then the door burst open to revile a creature but he didn't appear to be a demon he looked at her then with blood red eyes his lips twisted into a cruel smile showing her his fangs it was them she realized what he was and what Sesshoumaru made her as he neared her she moved away till she hit the window seal he smiled once more at her the look in his eyes was another she did not like her fear was over riding her mind she quickly jumped threw the window leaving him behind not caring if she died if she hit the ground but surprisingly enough she didn't die but she ran anyway just in case that creature dare follow her. It was when she heard the pain fill anguished cry did she totally lose control it was so close she lost it then .

Kagome kneeled in the nothingness as tears of betrayal tears of pain and tears or long forgotten memories invaded her mind her heart ached so badly then as all she hurt and all she was hurt by invaded her mind she curled into her self then and let the place beyond nothingness take her while she slept silent tears still streaming down her face as she was put to peace until she was to wake. Unaware as the once forgotten ritual finally completed itself binding her forever more to Sesshoumaru. Nor was she aware of her friends desperately trying to reach her in time.

Here she lay un bothered by all till she awoke and there she shall lay until someone came to wake her.

So whatcha think? If ya want chapter 5 read and review and I promise to get it to you soon any way hope you enjoyed and totally sorry for the cliff hanger and promise the next chapter won't be as bad of one so see ya soon remember read and review even flames accepted!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hay every body so here's the chapter just like I promised I have unfortunate news however I'm going through a move very soon so all chapters forth coming are going to be far and few between until the arrangement is complete I will however continue to write the next couple of chapters and promise to post 2 chapters next time I update if I get some reviews. Remember they can be flame and or encouragement just pretty please review.

Standard disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Now on with the good news here's

Chapter 5

Inuyasha looked around gloatingly. As Sesshoumaru disappeared from view 'so he finally chickened out eh?'

"Sesshoumaru You Coward Get Your Chicken Ass Back Out Here!" Inuyasha demanded yelling out at the seemingly empty forest surrounding them all.

"Come on out Sesshoumaru! I'm still gotta get rid of your ass!" Inuyasha exclaimed as his heat started to die down 'somethin's not right.'

"Hay Inuyasha where do you think Sesshoumaru has gone?" Shippo asked tensely he had seen the blow about to be directed on his person but Kagome saved him this was not what bothered the little kit after almost a decade if not longer of fighting with his half ling companion Shippo had come to relies a few techniques one such being a withdrawing from an attack and it looked as if Sesshoumaru lost interest in trying to kill him the moment Kagome had shot her arrow at his whip.

The fact that neither he nor she had yet to show face again since the firing of the arrow was beginning to worry him. For it could mean one of three things One Sesshoumaru was waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack again and catch everyone off guard and Kagome was staying well hid because she recognized this. Two he felt because he realized Inuyasha was too powerful, yet some how Shippo doubted that was it, and Third Sesshoumaru used him as a lure to get where Kagome position was so he could kill her and then slowly kill the rest of them off and was slowly killing her or fighting with her right now! But as soon as he tried to tell Inuyasha this he wouldn't listen!

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha … INUYASHA! IthinkSesshoumarusattackingKagomeandsheneedsourhelpnow!" Shippo slurred over his words but knew Inuyasha understood him anyways.

All Inuyasha did was look at him a brief moment and continue on with his tirade of Sesshoumaru you are soo weak and I'm sooo powerful or something along those lines. It wasn't until a white blur came out threw the trees on what appeared a gray cloud it paused briefly but only to move away as fast as it appeared if not faster in the direction of the western part of Japan. It was only then when it paused and Sango's shout made every ones blood run even colder than before but for much different reasons.

"He's got Kagome!" Sango screamed as soon as she saw Kagome's raven black hair cascading down over Sesshoumaru's arm followed by her unusually pail face.

"HE WHAT?!" Inuyasha looked almost as pail as his hair and Shippo didn't look any better in fact the little baby vamp began to tear and his eyes brimmed with uncontrollable tears as all the possibilities that Sesshoumaru could do to Kagome.

"What if he kills her?! Or.. Or.. Hurts her?! We gotta go save her!!" Shippo's tears where now poring down his face usually when this happened Kagome would come and pick him up and hold him close and he would fall asleep listening to the comforting voice or her heart beat and smell her wonderful scent but what made Shippo cry even harder was the fact that she wasn't here and she couldn't do any of that and he might not even see her again and he never got the chance to tell her he loved her or did he get to ask her if she'd be his mommy and..and who would read him stories now? Who would he sleep beside? Who would take care of him like Kagome did? Who would smile that secret smile she only gave to him?

It was by that thought that Shippo lay in a fetal position and cried he didn't hear the conversations of the others nor did he feel the comforting arms of the one who now carried him or the warmth that the hold gave the only thing he knew was it wasn't Kagome it wasn't his mother.

Sango's POV

Oh good god! Why did he take Kagome he wouldn't hurt or kill her?… Would he? Yet even as she thought this Shippo's words kept echoing in her head so full of despair so full of pain guilt desperation and love it tore at her so deeply she nearly cried herself nearly joined Shippo so lost deep within his thoughts so deep within the depression and grief. Kagome was the one that kept her most secret thoughts and feelings the only one she'd ever truly been able to share her worst and best secrets and fears with the only one she had ever truly been able to call friend and now she was gone!

Sango could see Inuyasha and Miroku arguing about what to do it was only when he shouted that she really started to listen to his words.

End POV

"You Stupid Fool! Listen to me Sesshoumaru will not hurt and or kill Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted on the edge of his control or at least that's what it seemed like but in actuality his was in shock. Not being good at expressing it he had averted to his head slightly lowered his bangs covering the stray emotions that where flashing threw his eyes his fists tightly balled and angry.

"WELL WHY NOT THAT'S IS THE MAIN REASON WE HAVE GOT TO LEAVE NOW WHAT IN THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK HE WON'T KILL OR TORTURE HER NOW THAT HE HAS HER?!!" Miroku yelled surprising Sango for she had never heard the holly man speak in such a way before now.

"Because He Would Have Done It Already!" Inuyasha started in an equally annoyed and anger voice it became unusually quiet however at what he said next. "Besides.. He doesn't and wouldn't hurt or kill he cause he wants ….." Inuyasha trailed off with Sango and Miroku looking like they where about to beat the hell out of him if he didn't finish quickly.

"YES" the shouted at him in unison.

"He wantstomakeherhishewantstoclaimher." Inuyasha said as quickly and as fast as her could. It took them both a minute to process what he said and this time Miroku looked a little bit better and hi voice much more calm then it had been almost to normal.

"Impossible she is a free full vampire the only one that could claim her now is her creator but like I said impossible full vampires don't have creators like the rest only parents so why again does he want her?"

"Keh… Stupid monk Sesshoumaru is her creator-"

"But how?" Sango interrupted.

"How the hell should I know?!" Inuyasha demanded "Can I finish?!" When they nodded there heads he continued.

" Sesshoumaru's been looking for Kagome just about his entire life Shippo would be exactly like Sesshoumaru but he found the love he needed from Kagome instead of having to look for a mate to fill the void allowing him to stay in child form for however long he still has her love and she accepts him. Sesshoumaru however is a different case because he never had that and neither did I but I found Kikyo and filled the void. See the weakness about being a vampire is you need love of some kind from some where and until you find that you can become vulnerable so to say or uncontrollable accept Sesshoumaru he never had the love he need so he put his mind to his work and let that temporarily fill the void all the while looking for the so called perfect mate a soul something or other"

"A soul-mate" Miroku helped earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"Anyways He must have found Kagome Kikyo had talked about her once how she suddenly disappeared one night the search that had been held to help find her was larger than anything I had ever seen before I had personally never met Kagome because her powers where so untrained that she was a walking time boom around well anything Kikyo said once about talking to the village leader about training her but he would hear non or it even had an old hag talk the girl out of wanting miko training. Kikyou herself was a personal guard of Kagome for reasons known only to the head but when ever the village was attacked everyone risked life and limb to protect her Kikyo said once that it was because she could heal and thing with but a touch of her hand she was pretty powerful. Kikyo said once she thought her a reincarnation of herself but she was proved wrong in that as well."

"What do you mean a reincarnation of her self?" Sango asked only to receive another death glare from Inuyasha.

"GOOD GOD DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THIS OR NOT??!!…Kikyo and I got to together about 1000 years ago we met because I wanted the Shikon no Tama which she ended up burning and it disappeared anyways she was different she was my chosen one the one that I to like Sesshoumaru had searched for I ended up turning her into a vampire but with as much contact as she had had with the Shikon she was able to stand sun light however it had one side effect it would draw many of the worst characters about and often more then she could handle but I took care of that she lived at a village of some years then moved on every couple of years so no one would get suspicious of the fact that she never aged many thought her just a reincarnation and named after the once great Kikyo and kept the good name but as soon as she reached Kagome's village she had to stay she could not leave her unattended or so she says I was not allowed in the village but she would come meet me out at night that was the only time she was not with Kagome but as time passed Kikyo became more wary and as did I but over the years we became accustom to it until one night Kikyo came back to me telling me Kagome had disappeared she was frantic but all soon gave up hope after two nights of nothing it was as if the forest itself had swallowed her up Kikyo and I left as the village became more wary to everything when we came back some many months later we found the village was destroyed and several others a few survivors told of a beautiful goddess of death had come into the village with pure white eyes and destroyed everything with a heart capturing smile.

Me and Kikyo began to follow this creature but quickly gave up the chase once we realized that something to dark and to powerful was after it as well. A decade later Kikyo was killed. It was only when I met Kagome and saw her mark that I mistook her for Kikyo because it looked so similar to the one I had given to Kikyo but I soon found out it was not my Kikyo but for the first time met Kagome meaning if it was not my mark then it could only be one others for only Myself and Sesshoumaru have a mark that entitles us to a land property or in other words lordship I got what is commonly or once was Inuyasha's forest while Sesshoumaru being the oldest got the entire western lands only we could have a marks such as the one I found on her neck. Yet she didn't know who it was from or anything about her past before her blood beast took control and I found the legendary Goddess Of Death realizing this I quickly asked for her help in finding the Shikon and became friends with her as well as you all already know.

I know Sesshoumaru well enough that he would never bit anyone unless to kill them and seeing as how the ritual was almost done all he had to do to finish it would be place the binding spell I would say she escaped and the power myself and Kikyo felt following her all those years ago was Sesshoumaru looking for her so he could complete the spell I had hoped that with all are scents mixed with hers he wouldn't have recognized her or at least in all this time he could have forgotten about he but no… Any ways grab that brat we need to go if Sesshoumaru finishes that bonding spell we could be in deep shit with Kagome's power added to his own he could very well wipe out humanity and any and all rebellions with it!!"

Inuyasha quickly rushed off while Sango grabbed a sobbing baby vamp and got on Kirara with Miroku and quickly followed Inuyasha towards Sesshoumaru's fortress.

'Please' The all thought in unison. 'Please Kagome be ok'

Sango tried to comfort Shippo as best she could but it only resulted in more tears it was then she thought determinedly if not for her self then for Shippo if Sesshoumaru so much as harmed a hair on Kagome's head she would see to it personally that he was sent to if the place existed the deepest and darkest region of hell.

'Kagome I promise I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do' Sango silently promised to herself and to the now asleep but still sobbing Shippo.

So whatcha think sorry for the bad leave off but remember next time I update I'll have not one chapter up but 2 and for any one who wants the stories before the come out on the web sites just review and give me your e-mail addresses to and any and all upcoming chapters I promise you'll get 'em first! So read and review and if ya wanna have chapters ahead of the game send the e-mail address to. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Note to all I am sooooo sorry about my lack of updates it's just as soon as I got around to moving my Gramie ended up in the hospital and I kind of turned into a nurse maid and still kind of am till she gets well enough to handle herself. I want to thank all my loyal reveiwers and let you all know I'm not dead and since you have all waited so long. Please forgive any typo's and please read and reveiw!  
Chapter 6

Kagome woke to the sounds of a childs screams her breath coming in short pants as her mind struggled to process all it had reabsorbed. She looked shakely around the dark lit room for the sorce of the scream but found none. Her delecut nose could precive that blood had been spilt not just that of her own but that of teriffied humans as well. Upon realising this she knew then where she was for she could think of only one soul cruel enough, heartless enough, to come and hunt her down and bring her to his keep. Sesshoumaru.  
Upon that moment Kagome wanted nothing more than to die and if hell be where she was sebt than so be it. For the person she had come to care the most for, the person she had trusted above all others, the person whom to which she gave her heart, took her very soul. He was the reason she had killed so many he was the reasonshe had to fight. Was her love not enough was her trust not enough that he in return for what she had so freely given him, that he would lie and betray her?  
Kagome laughed merthlessly at her thoughts he was probably laughing now at how foolish she had been how easy to decive she had been. How easily she had given in to him. Kagome knew of the tears that where poring freely from her eyesdown her face and firther still. Why did it have to hurt so much?Why did he ever have to find her? Why couldn't her memory's of him stay lost forever? Kagome quickly composed herself as another horror filled scream filled the air before it was violently cut off with what could easily be dicifered as a sickening crack. Whipping the tears from her face she quickly left the slab she had been placed upon.  
The door to her room was open apperantly Sesshoumaru either hadn't anticipated her wakeing and or her trying to leave. Upon leaving the room she was left in a large hallway it to like her room was darkly lit with no clues as to where to go once more there was another helpless cry. Kagome instinctivly turned towards it and the closer she came the lounder they got and the stronger the sent of blood became. Her journy lead her to had hidden stair and down a tourch lit passage way that remained her of a dungion or a tourcher chamber of sorts of the blood that littered the ground could only mean it was either a murdering ground or a feeding ground for blood eaters or last a battle feild. At last she came to a door where the crys where a plently the door itself was shut and tightly almost as though locked but with a hard shove she mangaed to jar it open with a bang luckily or unluckily a rather painfilled scream cut off any sound the door made.  
However it was none of this that made Kagome freeze up nothing could have prepaired her for the sight she was now seeing.Humans in caged beaten and bloody being drawn out one by one man, woman, child, all each one by one being brutily ripped apart shredded by claws, torn apart by fangs, left hanging on the wall to bleed slowly to death. As much as this sickened her it was not what made her freeze not what would have stopped her heart if it had not already stopped beating, it was who was doing all of this. Or rather who was helping do all of it . Kouga and Houjo they had been at her village from time to time to court her always seeking to woo her with there charm. Sesshoumaru hadn't liked it when she told him. Had he-? She didn't want to even entertain that thought but upon closer inspection of her past friends they seemed... Happy?! at killing then at tourchering them? Kagome did the only logical thing she overly abused and tried mind could think of. She screamed. Kagome couldn't help it hadn't even noticed it and wouldn't have had they not looked up at her had not all gone deathly silent so that all the echoed now was the sound of her own screams. They moved towards her the ones that had so previosly cared for her the ones that had been her friends but now all she saw them as was monsters in the forms that had once been her friends. She turned and ran as fast as she could in the direction she had come eyes still closed tightly while tears still made trails down her cheeks.  
It was a dream she told herself despritly trying to run the memory away as she made her mad dash threw the hallways it was only when she collided with another did her eyes open then upon catching sight of who now had hold of her so she would not hit the floor did her vision darken. One last though made it into her tatered mind. 'And here is the nightmare.'

Sorry it's not long and sorry for the spelling errors but the only way to update was to use and out of date computer I'll try and update again soon! Don't forget read and reveiw! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kouga looked up quickly as an unfimilar scream joined and soon silenced all the others with it's in human beauty and yet at the same time so full of... of what horror scock dispair? He looked upon where the source of the scream was eminating. Houjo to turned to look upon the face of whom the noise came. To see who had disterb them from there job in prepairing for the old.  
All was lost as they looked upon the face that had haunted many dreams one they could not forget even in the long passage of time. Whom there master would never let them forget. But was it really her? Was it really...Kagome? The thought was echoed by both companions.  
"Kagome?" came Kouga's hesitent fearful voice yet underlay hopefulness all the same waiting despritly for the answer to come forth from the girl before him. Her screaming silenced as her eyes that had closed to prevent the sight she was had witnessed opened to reveal unmistakable gray/blue eyes now glassy with unshred tears. Neither he nor Houjo needed her to asnswer then as they saw her eyes that was all they needed to know for certain that this was there Kagome.  
Undiscribable emotions filled the two in the deathly silent room that although was filled with helpless humans they stayed silent in hopes to stay alive even a little longer. However with the two vampires in the room who strugled for what to say unknown of what was around themonly she reamined for them as they continued thinking despritly what to say the mangled bodies fell from there hands to mingle with other body parts and blood that littered the ground. That was all it took before Kagome flew out of the room running as fast as her legs would take her the sear despiration to leave the room rancid with the blood and fear of the humans lending her spead.  
Kouga and Hojo where after her in an instant quickly trying to catch up to her and calm her down ever forgetfull of the humans that remained in the dungion behind as well as the stench of old and new blood on there persons.  
"Kagome! Wait!" Houjo yelled as Kouga rushed a head of him normally at leat back at there village Kouga could out run Kagome heck he could out run the whole village but ever scincethat monster came and took everthing away from him. He had no dout now that Kagome in her emotional frenzie could out run the monster himself.  
"Kagome wait it's not what it seems!" Kouga turned to glar at Houjo who was starting to slow "Do something!" he hissed at him as though this entire thing was his fault. Kouga quickly skidded to a hault as Kagome stopped to fast he went skidding past her he never noticed the hands on her holding her nor the body clovered in shadows. All he saw all Houjo say was Kagome tears still streaming down her face and her beautiful eyes so full of emotions but unlike any they had ever seen there before they where full of fear, pain, betrayal, disbelif. More emotions graced her face in the mili-seconds that passed by her face became pailer by the second. She seemed frozen in place unable to move.  
Kouga moved towards her moving a hand to comfortly touch her shoulder still unmindful of the now dried old blood that covered him. It was in that split second her was blown in to the stone wall behind him with enough force to leave an imprint of his body. He watched in morbid facination as Kagome was lifted bridal style by this unknown being. It slowly came out of the shadows as his body fell slowly to the ground him being to dased to prevent himself from yet another fall. Houjo however stayed in place imedatly recognising the signature energy that there master emited. The shear rage that now rolled of of him directed mainly on Kouga for daring to lay such a filth hand in any at all of Kagome intense enough to send Kouga oncemore crashing into the wall behind him. Parts of the stone wall shattered as well as a few bones he coughed once blood spilling from his lips as he once more fell to the ground this time to sleep until hisbody healed.  
Houjo immedatly rushed to help only to be stopped by a pircing look from his lord. Who held a struggleing crying sleeping Kagome within his arms. Despritly he wanted to do anything but stand there and wait for his lord to pass he wanted to help her to help Kouga to do anything but what he was doing now but fear of the uncrured wrath of his master was to great so he stayed ever silent and ever mornful as he watched his master leave with a quickly rousing Kagome. He did not as he watched his lord leave with the women he loved.

So watcha think sorry for the bad spelling and grammer I'll try to keep good updates going however it will only last till the new years if even that. Well I hope you enjoy and I'll try and have another update for you within the next couple of days If I get some reviews heck they can even be Just Update or just your name as long as ya reveiw ok? If I get at leat 10 reveiws I'll try and make the next chapter long ok as well as try and not leave off at a cliffie. Well read and review. Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all, thanks for the reviews so here is the promised chapter I'll try and keep this more on the readable side ok? If not tell me.

Chapter 8

"Let me go! You... you jerk! You creep! You Monster! Release me this instant!!" Kagome yelled sobbingly while pounding on his back with her fists in what she knew was a futile attempt but would try just about anything to get away from him. Her legs to had been flaying about till he put an arm around them to keep them immobile. Her coursings threats pleads and sobs had gone on deft ears as he continued on a path to his room.  
She had upon waking or rather snapping back to reality started to struggle more violently thrashing in his arms so he had immediately thrown her over his shoulder with not a word to her and once again began his trek to his chambers. Where as with her mobility shortened left her with no means of escaping anytime soon.

In all actuality he Sesshoumaru had no need to listen to her bantering of being released. As to prove his assumptions correct was the fact that the room he had so previously left her was found vacant upon his return to retrieve her, however what he had not anticipated was a blood stained Kouga and one of his few companions chasing after her in his hall after he had told them specifically they where not to leave the dungeon until they had collected the blood for the arrival of the old. As if disobeying a direct order where not enough but Kouga himself had enough stupidity to try and touch His Kagome not to mention touch her with a rankly bloody hand. It was common knowledge that one did not touch there better especially in his home without his or there consent however in Kagome's case not with out his consent was any one to touch her.It was one of the few things he could not and would not stand for, not even on a good night.

For now however he would forget punishments could be delt later for now all that mattered was Kagome. He could not describe no express the emotions that where once more dwelling within him upon her return. Sesshoumaru entered his room and quickly closed the door with a swift backwards kick jarring the large wooden door slightly at the sheer force just it was quickly silenced with a soft click signaling the door had locked itself. Upon that he set he down gently but she paid no heed as she scrambled to get away running to the now locked door and tried desperately to open it to no avail. She quickly turn to look for another possible escape route however Sesshoumaru effectively blocked all paths as he moved in front of her.

Kagome glared at him in contempt and disgust, once more he paid no heed as he scoped her up once more bridal style and carried her calmly and as elegantly as he could with her flailing would allow. Upon reaching his bed however he sat pulling her into his lap and locked her firmly against him while she screamed ranted and squirmed. He held her as such until she gave a sob of defeat and finally settled stiffly and reluctantly in his lap.

"I hate you" Sesshoumaru smiled at her weak retort.

"I know just as much as I hate you." It might have been believable was he continued to talk in his emotionless tone tone although slightly warmed however all impact his words might have had was lost for upon saying them he buried his head in her hair nuzzling her neck.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?" Sesshoumaru hummed while reacquainting himself to her scent intoxicating himself on her while trying to get her to open up accept him once more.

"Why must you take away everything that means something to me? Are you really that heartless?" Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice her questions but he listened. However the silence was becoming defting to her as he seemed to refuse to answer, this would not mean that she would keep silent nor did it mean she would not answer the questions herself.

"It was all a game to you wasn't it, pretending to care, to love me. It's all because of you that my family's dead my old friends are cold blooded murders, my new family's probably worried sick! As if that where not enough you dare to show your face to me once more after betraying me! After lying to me! After-- Mph!" Kagome was abruptly cut off as one of the hands that had been holding her against him covered her mouth.

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie mate, I merely let you assume what you will. This Sesshoumaru is most sincere about his feelings for you if not more so for that day." Kagome took that time to sink one of her fangs into his finger causing him to raise a finely shaped eye brow as well as ease his hold on her mouth a little enough for her to speak once more.

"I'll never forgive you... I will escape you can count on that." Sesshoumaru smirked hiding his face in her silky hair to hide it.

"Sleep now mate." Before Kagome could object a hand once again covered her mouth and this time her nose as well just as Sesshoumaru sank his fangs into her neck. Sesshoumaru smiled against her neck while drawing more of her blood within himself it seemed to him that evertime he tasted her the sweeter she became. He pulled away as she became limp in his arms and gently laid her upon the bed. He stood up then and called Jaken to him. His servant came quickly and bowed as low as his old short body would allow without falling. Upon ordering Jaken to report the whereabouts of Inuyasha and there activity's he dismissed the ugly little creature and closed his door once more. Sesshoumaru walked back to his bed to lay behind his slummbering mate while watching as the suns light pecked threw a couple spots in his large curtains that normally obscured it's veiw. Before spooning against his slummbering mate his arms on there own wrapped around her waist much like they had five centuries ago. Before falling into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had since she was taken away from him. Kagome in turn unconciously curled into him as well to sleep till the moon rise.

So whatcha all think? I tried to make sure this wasn't a cliffie as well as make the chapter longer so is the spelling a little better? Is it easier to read? Anyways I hope this helps don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok people some people asked some questions and all er rather most questions will be asnswered at the end of this chapter sorry it took longer than exspected to get this chapter out but here it is. And thank you so much for the reveiws!

Chapter 9

Inuyasha was for lack of a better word Pissed Off! With Kagome's dissapearacnce is once happy normal 'well for him' life turned to hell in a hand bag. Shippo's insesent moping crying whining you name it always had Sango rushing to try and comfort him which only increased his tantrums ten fold. Making not only her irritable but him as well. Miroku himself was not helping this little party especally when his hand ever so innocecently slipped 'the stupid lech' and "accidentally" found it's way to Sango's butt she had then proceded in realsing all of her frustrations out on him more so than ususal. As if there bantering wasn't bad enough then the lech procedes to tell Him about his women troubles as well as abuse Him anytime he felt as if He was ignoring certain topics!

Then again there was that question Sango brought up when they first started there persiute of Kagome.

Flash back

"Inuyasha?" Came Sango's saddened worried voice as she tried to keep pace with him while keeping an eye on Kirara just in case the fitfully sleeping Shippo where to wake and need her once more.

"What." His voice more flat than gruff now as though having lost what little hop he had had. While he tried to hide the undieing conern and worry that clouded his mind.

"Why didn't you tell Kagome?"

"Tell Kagome What?"

"About her past. Don't you think she might have wanted to know?"

"Inuyasha?"

" Her past is better off forgotten especally by her. You should know the pain she would go to to some exstent you having lost your brother and knowing what he has done. Would you want Kagome to remember killing her entire village? Which includes Family friends and how she decimated small and large villages alike the young the old the children. She had enjoyed the torcher of those people enjoyed the sufferings of the strong and the weak. Did You want her to remember that?!" Inuyasha spat out angerily. "Not to mention what my fucking brother probably did to her to turn her."

"Then... Why didn't tell us?" Sango asked after a long pause.

" I...I didn't want anyone to know. I had hoped the past had buried..forever." Inuyasha said quietly as though he was telling his deadliest secret. An eerie silence passed then and then finally.

" You can't burie the past Inuyasha and you can't hop ethat it will be forgotten Ever. Some one else alwasy knows about it and if you don't tell those whom care about you the most and you them then someone else will. Not tto mention if you recall history is always doomed to repeat itself." With that Sango began to walk back towards Kirara but not before one last comment passed her lips.

"I would rather have known. And I'm sure she would rather you have told her than having Sesshoumaru tell her." then she walked away and led Kirara far enough away from him to let him know she wanted to talk no more.

end Flachback

Sango had rarly spoken to him since the only times where at day when they had to break or risk being fried. Inuyasha looked at the lightening sky before sealing the entrace to the hut they had borrowed curtesy of Moyga. At the rate they where travling they shoulf be at the latest at Sesshoumaru place by sunset tomorrow yet hopefully they would reach there to night there was no telling what would happen to Kagome the longer they where away from her and she in Sesshoumaru's grasp. Yet for now all they could do was hope and wait for night. With that he rested in a light slummber to once more gain energy for there long treck. His mind full of images of resquing Kagome and getting his life back to geather with his... well with his family.

( Because of the delay I'll have the next chapter out in about 13 hours promise -) Also sorry this one's so short it's just my allergises have gone haywire and It's really hard to type with tears hayfeaver and heavy sneezing.

Question one why wouldn't Inuyasha tell Kagome what happened.

Well the answer is simple as this story exsplains but there was also another reason which is also going to be brought up later in the story he at first didn't tell her because her thought she could be a replacement for Kikyo but as time went on he devoloped a brotherly love for her, what first drew him was her purity it was what also what first made him love her as his feelings changed to more of a mutual bond he decited that he would protect her with his life, in doing so he also swore to protect her innocents and did not tell her for fear of curropting it even the slightest.

Question two Does she ever understand?

Of course this wouldn't be a Sesshoumaru Kagome pairing if she didn't however a slight warning there is a possiblity that this won't have a happy ending but that will only happen if ya'll don't reveiw

Well If any of ya have anymore questions let me know. Bye for now you'll hear from me again soon! 


End file.
